New girl at Choas High
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: the sonic gang is back but at high school where they will meet the new girl. all the boys fall for her, she is smart, and very petty. what happens...if they find out her story of the past.


**Heyy guys this is off** ** song **

**Angel with a shotgun by the cub plz no flames this has been in my head forever. **

Somewhere in a base...

"But I don't want to do this why do I have to do it...ugh why me?" A pink hedgehog yelled at an egg man "Your the best and u need to go to school so your going..." The egg was cut off. "No send someone else not me...I'm not the right person to do this Eggman..." She yelled. "Yes you can and if you don't so help me..." Eggman said. "Fine call me when the car gets here..." and the pink hedgehog walked out of the room.

2 hours later.

"The car is here...now you know the rules..." Eggman said walking out to the car. "Yea whatever see ya later..." the pink hedgehog got in the car. The car drives away.

"I hope I didn't send the wrong person...but we need to win..." Eggman walks back inside.

3 hours later...

"Ugh finally..." the pink hedgehog said. "Hi...you must be the new girl right..." A purple cat said. "Yea...""Ok umm...what's your name..""Angel...but you can call me Amy." Amy said walking past the cat. "Well let me show you to your dorm...Oh and my name is Blaze..." Blaze said walking next to her.

They got to Amy's dorm room. "Oh you will be sharing with...Oh there must be a mistake...or something...you can't be with...him..." Blaze said unlocking the door. "Hey what the hell are doing..."A red and black hedgehog yelled. "Your roommate is here Shadow now be nice." Blaze said letting Amy in. "What...you...Umm thanks Blaze I'll see you later." Amy said.

When Blaze went out in the hall Amy shut the door and turned around and faced Shadow. Shadow was standing up now and walking over to Amy. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where have you been..." Shadow asked. "You know where I was...and now here sent me hear...Why are you here..." Amy asked walking over to the couch. "Same as you...look class is going to start you better change." Shadow said pointing to the door. "Yea ok.." Amy walks in to her room.

When she comes out she is in a black belly-t with a red tank top under it. a black skirt with red leggens and black boots almost up to her knee. her hair was down to her tail and in a bride. "so...lets go...Shadow." Amy said.

at the lunch room...

Shadow was sitting with his friends and Amy walked over to him. "oh hey Amy meet my friends...that's Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, and Tails." Shadow said. Amy sat down next to Shadow. "So Amy why are you here in this school is for kids with powers..." Silver asked. "Well um...I do I have powers but...I can't show anyone..." Amy said looking down. "yea she has powers that one could even get.." Shadow said. "Oh shut up Shadow and you know what HE told us so shut up..." Amy said "Wait you still work for him...I quit...why..." Shadow said. "why...why their my family...Shadow...they all I have left..." Amy sort of yelled at him. "i'm your family I don't see why you stay with them its dumb.." Shadow yelled. "I'm an Angel with a shotgun...so shut up.." Amy yelled and got up and ran outside.

"what's up with her...Shadow" Sonic asked. "She...She I swear I'm...I have to talk too about this." Shadow said getting up and running after her.

They all went outside and saw Amy on the ground crying. "LEAVE ME ALONE...I HATE YOU...I WISH I KILLED YOU WHEN I COULD." Amy screamed at them. "Amy why didn't you tell me that you...you could..." Shadow said but was cut off by Amy. "Eggman told me that I was the one who will make him win the war but...but I don't care any more...I don't want to be his slave anymore Shadow I...I just want to go home..." Amy said crying. "you can just quit." Shadow said outing his hand on her head. "I wish but it will never happen not now not when I showed my colors..." Amy said. "then don't quit just go behind his back its not that hard.." said Sonic. Amy got up and walked over to bookbag and took out her phone. "..." Amy read her texts. "Shit...really is he really going to send him?" Amy said under her beath. And started to walk away from the group.

some time later

everyone was In Shadow's dorm. And Amy came in with blood on her. "What the happened to you?" Shadow asked. "I did my job I still have to do what he tells me or he'll kill me...no worst..." Amy said walking to her room but fell and grad her side "your not all right you got cut..." Shadow said.

**do you guys like it I know it rushed but its going to grt better tell me what you think...**


End file.
